A Silver Lining
by YoungSachi
Summary: Natsu finds out his girlfriend has been cheating on him and leaves him heartbroken. But when Gray gets Natsu to hang out with some friends will a certain blonde be able to keep his attention and be the silver lining in his gloomy life. NaLu, Rated M for a reason (drugs, alcohol, possible future lemons, language) Anyway please read and review and most importantly enjoy!
1. Not Interested?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my first story! This is going to be a multi chapter story and it's rated M for safety and also possible future lemons, but not quite sure where I'll take it yet, but definitely sexual themes and a bit dark at times so if that doesn't suit you please don't just tell me that you don't like it unless you have a real reason to criticize. Also Natsu is going to be OOC, he's going to be a more mature version of Natsu. Also, you will probably hate me at some point in the storybso just know that everything will work out in the end and everything happens for a reason, also know I only use Lisanna as the "bad" person in the beginning because it fits but there will be redemption. So here goes nothing. (Also this is going to be NaLu in case you missed that.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing.**

 **AGES:**

 **NATSU: 22**

 **GRAY: 22**

 **ERZA: 22**

 **LISANNA: 20**

 **LUCY: 21**

 **Any new characters ages will be posted in the chapters they are introduced in.**

Chapter 1: Not interested?

He didn't understand. He didn't think he would ever understand. He racked his brains a hundred times over to try to understand what he had done wrong. He took another swig of Fireball whiskey praying to forget. He heard a rap at the door and the voice of his best friend following it.

"Hey man, listen..." Gray's voice was cut off by a teary eyed Natsu standing shirtless in his doorway. Gray jumped in a mix of surprise and fear at the odor that was coming off of Natsu.

"Well," Gray stated with great emphasis, "I was going to go hang out with Erza and one of her friends, why don't you come you've been in that room for days now and I can't stand seeing you like this." Natsu looked up and into the dark blue eyes of Gray. Although they fought every no and then he knew Gray was worried and it would get him off his back for a while anyway. Natsu sighed and walked to the bathroom in his and Grays small apartment. He stripped down and let the water run for a bit, warming up, before he got in. 'Why' he continued to ask himself in his head. He let the tears mix with the hot water coming from the shower head as he thought back to one week ago.

"Damn Natsu don't mess this up now, you can do this." He jogged up the stairs to his girlfriend Lisanna's apartment. He took a deep breath before sliding the key into the lock and opening the door. He began to walk down the hall to the aforementioned white hair girls room but stopped before he even began.

"Sting...please...harder..."

Natsu felt his heart fall to his stomach. This was a dream all a bad dream, something took over his legs and they began to creep down the hallway. 'No please I don't want to see, please'

"Sting..."

He made it to the door and slightly peeked between the crack that was already there. He saw Lisanna, his one true love, his childhood crush, and the woman he was about to propose to, cheating on him with a man he didn't know. He already knew the tears were falling before he felt them. He was frozen. But what he heard next made him want to die.

"Sting...I love you..."

"Let's go man we're going to be late!" He was brought out of his thoughts by his friend who was now banging on the door.

"Alright I get it I'm coming." Natsu hopped out of the shower and dried himself off. He threw on the clothes he had left for himself, a pair of dark khakis with a red shirt that had the words STAY LIT in big letters across the entire front of the shirt. He stepped out of the bathroom and followed his friend out the door pulling on his black and gray hi-top Vans as he stepped out the door. As they were walking down the stairs he nudged his friend, "Are we going sober?"

Gray looked at him with an all knowing gaze as he pulled a blunt out of his pocket, "Do you think Erza will be?" Natsu chuckled lightly before remembering his friend and all the antics they had gotten themselves into over the years. "Of course not."

After about 20 minutes in the car the blunt was almost done and they were almost at Erza's house, Natsu looked out the window as he hit the blunt again before eventually throwing it into their roach motel (for those who don't know a roach is a smoking term for the end of a non filtered joint or blunt that you can still smoke, most people save it for later in 'roach motels' The More You Know about smoking XD). Natsu stared lazy eyed over at Gray.

"So who is Erza's friend you never told me." Natsu asked rather slowly. 'Damn I need to find out where Gray gets his weed I'm baked'

"I don't know I've never met her before but Erza said that she thinks you'll like her."

"So that's what this is about, you know it's only been a week right?"

"Natsu, I know, but," Gray chose his next words carefully, "I'm worried about you man. You don't have to marry this girl or even date her, fuck I don't give a shit if you hate the bitch just please try to have a good time, we're here." Gray said as he pulled up the driveway before parking and then waiting for Natsu's reply. Natsu looked back at Gray and sighed before simply replying with, "ok, I'll try." Gray smiled and gave Natsu a pat on the back before getting out of the car. They walked up the small stone path to Erzas luxurious 2 story home. They rang the doorbell and were almost immediately shoved inside a house that looked like someone had won a lifetime supply of Reeses and then ate it all.

"Damn Erza munchies much?" Gray laughed.

"Is that a problem buddy?" The red haired girl questioned with half lidded red eyes as she pointed an unopened pack of Reeses at the black haired boy.

"Not at all," the pink, excuse me, salmon haired guy interjected, "just show me where the green is at and I'm set." Erza simply pointed a finger to the room and said closet. Natsu took off only to return a second later to plug in his phone and then took off again. Gray looked at Erza and she looked at him and they already knew that when Natsu walked into that closet he wasn't going to walk out the same.

Natsu stepped into what he could only assume was Erza's room. It was red and had pictures of her two favorite things hung up on her wall, strawberry cheescake, and her and Gray. Natsu smiled at the pictures only to instantly frown at the couple when his mind began to wander to a week ago. He shook the thoughts from his mind and refocused on the mission at hand, finding the weed. He turned and saw the closet on the other side of the room and he took off straight for it only to be greeted by a wall of smoke, he ran in and quickly closed the door again. He finally turned around and for the first time in a week if you asked who Lisanna was he wouldn't go into his room and be depressed. Because the girl in front of him, she wasn't Lisanna, she was perfect.

"Oh hey I'm Lucy, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier with Erza, I was kind of busy," she said motioning to the bong in her hand. Natsu just stood in shock of this perfect angel bestowed upon him. He finally realized she had introduced herself and gave her his signature grin before introducing himself.

"I'm Natsu," he said sticking out both hands, "one for the bong and one to shake your hand with," he clarified while smiling. Lucy handed him the bong and shook his hand before sitting back down in her beanbag. She looked curiously at Natsu as he listened carefully to the door. He put one finger over his pursed lips and began to walk over to the door before ripping open the doors. A startled Erza and Gray fell on top of each other at the sudden movement before looking up to meet Natsus intense gaze. They stared at each other for a good 30 seconds before bursting into laughter. Natsu sat back down and took a rip off the bong, "maybe this night won't be so bad," he glanced over at Lucy, "and boy was I wrong about not being interested." He smiled inwardly and then passed the bong to a waiting Lucy. "Yep definitely interested."

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this first chapter please Read and Review and favorite and all that shit and I will see you next time :) Also PM me if you ever have any suggestions or criticisms that you want to talk about :)**


	2. Fun Nights and Crazy Games

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I had some stuff come up and was unable to update :( But I should be back on schedule! Also thanks for all the super positive reviews :), except for the guy who just reviewed "ugh..." that made me laugh my ass off XD. Anyway thanks for the support, so let's get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, of course**

Natsu stirred to the light sound of music playing. He was too tired and was way too hungover. So instead he snuggled further into the vanilla scented pillow. Wait, vanilla scented pillow? Natsu slowly opened his eyes to just about the largest bust he had ever seen completely exposed in front of him. He jumped out of bed, startled by the sudden experience. He groaned as he grabbed his head, the quick movements causing a headache to spring up. He suddenly felt a breeze rush a little below the belt. He looked down to find he, just the same as his blonde friend...partner? He didn't know but instead he began searching the room for his lost articles of clothing. After about five minutes of searching he scratched his head in confusion, 'What the fuck did I do last night, I can only find my underwear..." Natsu spun as the he saw the blonde beauty arise from her sleep. He watched in amusement as she looked around and gave a tired smile and wave at Natsu. Natsu grinned...

"5..."

Lucy rubbed her eyes.

"4..."

She felt a chill and pulled the blanket closer to her body.

"3..."

Lucy lifted the blanket up.

"2..."

She stared for a second.

"1..."

Her eyes widened in horror.

"And go."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!" She looked up at Natsu, "WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES! Did we..." She now looked increasingly embarrassed, her face turning the color of Erzas hair. Natsu simply smiled before pointing next to her.

"I don't know what we did last night, but that's all I could find." Lucy looked a bit to her left to find her matching panties and bra sitting there. Her face turned red as she turned to look at Natsu before seeing he was already turned around. She moved out of bed and slipped on the matching set before walking up behind Natsu and hgging him. Natsu felt Lucy's bust on his back and blushed furiously, he listened to her very softly spoken words.

"Thank you..." She said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Natsu quickly turned around Lucy know hugging him from the front. He looked down at her, he was worried, he had hardly known this beautiful girl and she was already crying.

"Luce, what's wrong?" She looked up at him with a smile on her face but the tears were still flowing. She wiped the tears away before hugging Natsu tight, burying herself in his chest.

"Nothing, it's just... thank you for being a nice guy and well umm," she giggled a bit, "not doing anything weird to me."

Natsu looked down at her. _She must have had something happen to her._ Natsu didn't think further into the matter however and simply hugged her back and simply stated, "You're a weirdo Luce." The two laughed together for a bit.

"Hey should we go see if we can find our clothes before Gray and Erza wake up, I really don't want to just be in my underwear forever," Lucy said as she began walking into the living room, exiting the guest bedroom they were in. Natsu followed quickly behind the two eventually reaching the living room where a terrible sight laid before them. It was Gray and Erza sitting on the couch staring at them, while amidst a mess of beer bottles, roaches, and clothes. More specifically, their clothes. Lucy and Natsu looked in fear as the couple stared them down with muderous intent. Before...laughing?

"Oh my god last night was hilarious! You guys went crazy!" Gray shouted managed between the laughter. Erza joined him in the laughter.

"Yeah if only you guys could have seen yourselves!"

Natsu and Lucy looked on with confused smiles on their faces, "So what exactly did we do last night?"

Gray looked at them with a finger on his chin, "Well this is how it went,"

 _THE NIGHT BEFORE..._

Lucy laid back as she let the vibes of Sublime flow through her body. She smiled over at Natsu who was singing along, "I said lovin' is what I got..." She smiled, she didn't know why but she felt drawn to the pink haired man. His whole persona was simply intoxicating, maybe it was the intoxication speaking but she couldn't shake this feeling.

"Hey," Natsu paused for a moment thinking to himself, "Luigi?"

"It's Lucy." She chuckled back at him.

"Oh right," Natsu laughed at himself, "hey Luce." _That's still not right moron, but I guess it's okay_ "we should play a game." Lucy didn't even think for a second before screaming "YES!" right back in his face. Her face turned into the cutest expression of confusion Natsu had ever seen. "But what are we going to play?" Natsu smiled his signature smile. "Well we're going to play beer pong with a twist."

"What's the twist?" Said a now very intrigues Lucy.

"Well there's two things," stated Natsu as he hel up two finger in front of Lucy's face, she nodded furiously to show she understood, "first off after chugging the cup of beer you have to take a full bong rip." (This is how I play because why not XD)

"Okay, that sounds fun what's the other twist?"

"Well," Natsu began slowly, "every time your opponent gets a cup you have to remove an article of clothing." Lucy pondered this twist but after a couple seconds deliberation and finally deciding there was no way she could lose she smiled and dragged Natsu over to the ping pong table. Natsu pulled out six ping pong balls an gave three to Lucy.

"To make the game go faster we're each going to shoot three at a time." Natsu explained. After getting the table set up and the bongs readied the game began. It was Lucys turn first.

Shoot. Miss.

Shoot. Nailed it. Chug. Rip.

Shoot. Nailed It. Chug. Rip.

Natsu looked up about to begin his turn before Lucy wagged her finger at the man. "Aren't you forgetting something Natsu." She pointed to his clothes. Natsu blushed before remembering the second twist he had added to the game. He sighed before trying to find a loophole before realizing he wasn't wearing socks and was only in his shirt, shorts, and boxers. He sighed before pulling his shirt up over his head, Lucy admiring the view throughout staring at his strong abs and broad shoulders as the shirt was thrown to the side. He then took off his pants. Lucy laughed, "Well you're going to be naked awfully quick aren't you!?" Natsu gave a low growl before grabbing his balls, the ping pong ones, and lining up his shots. He let all three of them go one after the other, make and make with the first two. He watched as the last one swirled around the edge of the vup before finally falling in like the other two. That's when Lucy realized it. She too was only wearing three artiles of clothing, Her tanktop, her shorts, and then her underwear and bra. She smacked herself mentally now realizing that she would be naked. She quickly removed her shorts and shirt before looking back up at Natsu with a blush on her face.

"Umm Natsu..." She looked up at him nervously before dragging him into the guest room. SHe grabbed the clip of her bra and quckly undid it and turning around so Natsu was looking at her back. She then slid down her panties in such a sexy way Natsu could hardly bear it. She then stood there in her complete nakedness with a blush plastered on her face. Suddenly she heard a laugh from behind her. She turned to see Natsu on the ground laughing his ass off. "Wha-what is so funny!"

"I didn't expect you to actually undress in front of me!" The man rolled around on the floor still laughing, Lucy feeling the tears begin to trickle into her eyes from pure embarassment. She dove onto the bed and under the covers. Natsu was still immobile on the floor from laughing so hard. He heard something that made him freeze, it was...crying? Natsu stood up to see a bulge under the covers of the bed and the small cries could be heard from beneath. _Sooth Natsu, you haven't even known her for a day and yet you've managed to make her cry,_ Natsu sighed, _guess there's no other choice._

Lucy still laid beneath the covers before she felt another weight on the bed. Then the covers were lifted slightly before being let back down. _Maybe e saw me and then went away, I'm so stupid, why did I actually undress in front of him?_ (probably cause you're drunk Lucy, probably that XD) She gave a small shriek before she felt arms wrap around her back and felt herself being engulfed by warmth. She opened her eyes a little to see Natsu lying there his arms wrapped around her she then slowly began to follow his body downward before he stopped her progress with his hand.

"Look, if you don't look I won't either." She then blushed even harder than before as she understood what he meant. She looked up at his face to see a blush plastered there as well. "I just felt bad for making you feel embarrassed so i thought that if you weren't the only one embarrassed it would be okay." _Moron! That doesn't change anything!_ But she let her anger subside as she soon realized that the dragon was just embarrassed as her and it's not like he was trying anything. .She then heard light snores come from the person in front of her. She smiled up at him. "Idiot." That was the last thing she said before cuddling closer to the mans unusually warm chest. _Hmm it feels safe here, and it's really warm_ those were her last thoughts before the gentle snores of Natsu lulled her to sleep.

 _End of Flashback_

"Ohhhh now everything makes a lot of sense," A now fully clothed and blushing Natsu and Lucy said. Yet something seemed to still be bothering Lucy.

"Wait how do you guys know that all of that happened?" Gray and Erza froze, before nervously laughing.

"Well you see...it's funny...we were kind of just...watching it all happen..."

"WHAT!?" Natsu and his blonde friend yelled at the same time. "You just let us go through a whole bunch of unnecessary embarrassment for no reason!"

"Yep!" The couple replied cheerfully as Natsu was being shoved out the door by Gray mumbling something about not wanting to get killed by the blonde who had a deadly aura radiating about her. Gray had got natsu all the way to the car before Natsu finally gave in and just got in the car. He closed his door and Gray got in and did the same, they pulled out of the driveway before Natsu yelled, "STOP THE CAR!" Gray thought he had hit a small child or something and slammed on the brakes as Natsu flung open his door and hauled ass all the way back up to Erzas house. Gray simply sighed before smiling, _I guess I was right to get you two to meet._

Natsu flung open Erzas front door only to run into Lucy who happened to be running out of the house at the same time. They both not sat on the ground rubbing their heads before looking up and laughing at each others stupidity. Natsu then stood up and offered his hand to Lucy, which she took glady. Once both of them were on their feet they stood awkwardly for a second before Natsu blurted, "CanIGetYourNumberPlease!" Lucy giglled to herself, making a mental note that Natsu was super cute when flustered, before pulling out her phone while Natsu did the same. They exchanged numbers and shortly after the door was closed again, and Lucy turned to Erza with a huge smile o her face before going and sitting down next to her and smiling at her. She threw her arms around her best friend and no words were needed, because Erza already knew what it meant, it was a thank you hug. _I just hope he can help you out more than i can._

 **Hey thanks for reading! As always please review :) And I'll see you next time!**

 **P.S. Throughout that entire flashback just imagine drunk Lucy and Natsu (like Lucy in the hot springs episode)**


End file.
